Hope Cement Works
Hope Cement Works Is the uk's largest cement works. It is located in the hope valley in Derbyshire. History It was built in 1929 and was owned by G&T Earle. In the 1960s, The old site was demolished and the current one built. In the 1970s? Blue Circle industries bought the works. In 2005, Lafarge took it over. In 2008, The new rail sidings were built, at a cost of several million pounds. In 2011, Urban Explorers 28dayslater visited the sight, and took some photos. In 2013, Hope Construction Materials bought the works. On 18 September 2013, The works made its millionth tonne of cement whilst owned by Hope Construction Materials. On 6 September 2014, there was an open day held to celebrate the works' 85th birthday. on 8 January 2015, Hope Cement Works began on its £14 million uprgrade They currently have permission to quarry until 2021, but this could be extended until 2042. Railway The Works Has its own Rail connection with the Hope Valley Line at Earles Sidings. It is used to bring Coal, Asphalt and other fuels in, and take cement out. Locomotives Blue John A Hunslet Barclay Shunter built in 1989 for the works. Is Currently unused due to a derailment in 2012 that damaged its wheels beyond repair. 20168 Sir George Earle A British Rail Class 20 which is on long term hire from Harry Needle. It arrived in 2004 to cope with more frequent duties. In 2008 it was repainted into Lafarge Cement green. In 2013, It had an Overhaul from April to November, afterwards it returned in Hope Construction Materials white, full yellow ends and a purple solebar with a Large '2' on the cab. Since 20906 (no.3) arrived, 20168 has been doing more duties in the works than on the branch, though does sometimes come out to haul cement, etc. 20906 (no.3) A British Rail Class 20 which, like no.2, is on long term hire from Harry Needle. It arrived it March 2013 and worked freight duties whilst no.2 was overhauled. It is in HCM white with full yellow ends and a '3' on the cab sides. it is more powerful than 20168, so it works on the branch line more often. It, like no.2, has been fitted with a silencer to make the locals happier. No.4 + No.5 Are industrial shunters from HNRC which shunt PCAs and other wagons in the works. It is very rare for them to Go to Earles Sidings, but they sometimes do if there is extra traffic or a failure with one of the 20s. They are in Lafarge Green despite having the Hope Construction Materials logo on. Other Shunters Other shunters often operate in the works. One of these is HNRC 30. Former Locos One of the first engines (Nunlow) is preserved and pulls passengers on open days. There are several derwent Shunters which are now sadly disused which used to haul trains up until the late 1990s. A British Rail Class 37 37680 was stored here from the early 2000s until 2009. It was then scrapped in 2009. 08924, a British Rail Class 08 is stored here for HNRC. Wagons PCA- (Private Cement Airbrake) used to transport cement and asphalt on the branchline HTA- Used to transport coal into the works JPA- Also used to Haul cement. The works have ordered 48 new JPAs for delivery in Autumn 2015, (as of 30/8/15) Former Wagons MGR- Used for coal up until 2010 The works also used unidentified wagons which are pictured here: